Short Stories/Ghislain
Flowers of Life in full bloom, falling cherry blossoms breathing. Debilitating oneself, and the shower of that color–– I swung my sword –I cut, in one breath. The petals pressed the light breeze and gently, gently fluttering, descending onto the ground. While maintaining the position of my sword, I glared at the landscape, and muttered: "... I do not like it." A beautiful world of illusions, which is enough to capture the minds of ordinary people. Of course, this tree befitting is a symbol for the world. But there is no feeling of the sacredness that should be here. No matter how much would fall, I am not surprised that this is only a deception. (A, Paradise of non-aggression....) The complete opposite of my homeland, Chrysantheme –the country with the deserted landscapes throughout the land. This world itself seems so ironic. As I thought, since I came to Parterdeame, I am overwhelmed by frustration, anger, and irritation. At the time when the Kamon chose me as the Knight, I thought is fate only because of the vagueness of judgments. But for the sake of the country, I decided to sacrifice myself and to fulfill the mission. I came just for the sake of it, and threw everything. Family, friends, favorite horse, and in the end, even the human body. (... But what happens if you violate the ban. ) Recently, the meeting ceremony of the Knights and the Reine, and even just remembering it, I have a headache. -Reine Violette. The woman's name, which I will serve. I can see her as a beautiful maiden, but it's not quite what I expect from my Master. The moment I saw her, the first thing that came to mind was the word Disappointment. Indeed, she is quite beautiful. It is not something that I would disapprove... But, to be a Master, she is too weak, and young girls are unreliable –that is a fact. At first glance, it is clear that she lacks courage, in the end, she even fainted. Although, of course, the Knight of the North's actions were beyond common sense. (... She has lived a sheltered life, how can the fate of the world depend on her?) Not knowing the merciless reality of the earth, who grew up among beautiful things, no doubt she grew up being pampered. And that is my Master? It is absolutely not a funny joke. –I'm going mad, like everything around. Taking a deep breath, I waved my sword, releasing all my anger. But the outlines of the tip of the sword slightly blurred, suddenly a gust of wind picked up. I involuntarily raised my eyebrows in displeasure, while the petals flutter down as if making fun of me. I looked down at the sword and firmly grasped my hand. "...It's as if doubt has not completely been thrown away." "What a shame, that even the sword in my hands trembled." As a soldier, I have grown accustomed to obey. But, to swear allegiance to this young inexperienced girl is impossible for me. Even if I am told that in such a case, Grace will not be sent to my homeland. It's a dilemma. The kind that repeats a vicious circle. ''(More than I thought, its seems I am bad to come to a definite decision.) '' I closed my eyes and adjusted my breathing. What one must accomplish is already acknowledged to oneself. Blinded by emotions, I put a block that prevents the salvation of my country, and went against my principles. I am a man of the noble Chrysantheme... The country of honor and loyalty. I cannot just throw my pride. –If that is so... "You, become one who is worthy..!" I opened my eyes again and clenched my sword with enthusiasm. For a moment– in the rain of cherry blossoms, right between them, there was a glimpse of the figure of the Reine and several peices of petals are cut into two. The fleeting and swaying falling petals, trembling as if frightened, as if the fragile girl itself. "From now on, do not think you can stay this peaceful." "–You... I will change you with my hands." Also that beauty and delicacy, and even sweetness. I will destroy everything and will show it to you. The weight of the burden, destined for the Reine - are the cries of those who yearn for salvation. I do not care how much you will be scared. Obedience is not the only duty of a Knight. ...I am, after all, the crimson blade badly wounding the flower. The owner of this delicate miniature garden and I ...are incompatible.